


The Jack of All Trades Affair

by EveningInHornersCorners



Series: Drabble Switch! [5]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Cool gadgets, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningInHornersCorners/pseuds/EveningInHornersCorners
Summary: It's always nice when a specialist turns out to be a crouching generalist.





	The Jack of All Trades Affair

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of a drabble switch with Anamary Armygram.

_U.N.C.L.E. Multifunction Unit 245.1—nicknamed Jack by personnel—is truly amazing to behold. No heavier than a fencing foil, a bit thicker than a pencil, and barely two feet long, it could very well be mistaken for an elongated communicator. However, this silver wonder—which has thus far been distributed to fifteen elite agents—is equipped to perform twenty-four highly specialized functions, including fire extinguisher, camera, tape recorder, ultraviolet light, laser microphone, gas pistol, and pastry piping bag._

_Not to mention_ , Napoleon thought as, with one last pry, the trap door finally creaked open, _it makes an excellent crowbar_.


End file.
